In recent years, decorativeness has been required for a slide fastener in addition to a function as a freely openable and closable fastener. To this end, pigment kneading, transfer and the like are performed as a method of decorating a resin fastener. Further, in order to add a more quality appearance to a fastener element, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-178508 discloses a fastener element comprising a metal coating layer formed therein, wherein a phenomenon in which the metal coating layer is shaved off to scatter a metal powder around may be prevented by forming a coating on an upper surface except for an outer lateral surface of the fastener element which makes contact with a guide flange.